


A Haunting in the Winter Palace

by DarlingRutherford



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Loud Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRutherford/pseuds/DarlingRutherford
Summary: Cullen finds a hidden door in the Winter Palace and decides to get some time alone with Sarya.From submitted prompts for my Kinktober list on Tumbr:“Following the dance at the winter palace And saving the empress Cullen decides to sneak you into a room for some alone time, only problem is making sure the orlesians don’t catch you“ from an anonymous submitterand“Cullen and Lavellen have some fun at the Winter Palace. They leave behind rumors of how haunted this one room is“ from Tumblr user jellysharkbat





	A Haunting in the Winter Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Posting day four of Kinktober a little late on Ao3 due to the server update yesterday. This one's a pretty short drabble, but still a fun one to write :) Hope you all enjoy!

How Cullen had found the hidden entryway to the locked gallery room, Sarya never knew. She had tried the door to the room earlier, finding it locked tight with a mechanism not even Sera had been able to pick. She had been confused at first, as Cullen had snuck her away from the throws of guests in the Winter Palace long after the excitement of the night had died down, then intrigued as he pulled her through a sliding panel in the wall. The room was dark other than the moonlight that glittered through tall windows and bounced off of painting after painting depicting tales of great battles that adorned the grand walls. The two of them had hardly snuck in to appreciate the art, however. 

Sarya and Cullen made quick work of the buttons that adorned the other’s formal jackets, sashes and boots tossed to the side as they kissed with grins that seemed to erase all unpleasant memories of that night. Not even the sting of a cut not quite healed on Sarya’s face from one of Florianne’s arrows could distract her from the feel of Cullen as he hoisted her onto the edge of a small end table and sunk into her. 

“_Maker_, I’ll never get used to that feeling,” he groaned happily, fingers gripping against her backside as he thrusted his hips towards her. 

“Keep your voice down,” she whispered with a laugh as she heard the murmurings of a passersby just outside the door. “Unless you _want_ to get caught, Comman -_ ah_ \- Commander?”

“Not _particularly_.” He grinned, unable to suppress his happiness from every moan that flitted from her throat with each thrust despite her own warning. His gaze lowered to her lips, watching her bite at the bottom one as she tried to suppress a moan, only for it to bubble over in a gasp as he all but pulled her from the table while thrusting towards her. The table made a loud _screech_ as it shifted on the marble floor, and Cullen sighed in annoyance as Sarya covered her mouth to suppress a laugh. Her legs wrapped around his middle as he lifted her, his hand balancing between paintings on the wall behind her as his fingers dug into her backside to support her. Sarya clung to him, arms wrapped around his back as she buried her face just below his collarbone to suppress the string of moans she found herself unable to contain. Cullen was finding it difficult himself, his ears all too keenly aware of the voices that had lingered just outside the room for longer than he had liked. A deep, _loud_ groan spilled from his throat as her nails slipped in her attempt to grasp for purchase, leaving puffy red lines in their wake across his back. Sarya had lifted her head with wide eyes, with every intention of apologizing, when he stifled her apology with a rough kiss, nipping at her lips and making them quiver with a sigh. 

Cullen stepped to the side, and her back hit the wall with a heavy _thud_ as he focused everything he could on truly testing her resolve as penance for the marks she left behind. Sarya lost it, a moan that nearly resembled a cry cascading from her throat when his hand snuck between them. His thumb rolled on her with just the kind of pressure he knew she loved the most, his cock hit _just _the right spot inside her, over and over, to make her body hurdle towards an edge she knew would leave her shaking by the end. And when she finally reached it, Cullen followed at her side, and they swallowed each other’s moans and gasps and wanton sighs as they burst as one.

They didn’t stay in the room for long; the voices had gathered at the door, and as they finished adjusting their sashes Cullen quickly grabbed Sarya’s hand to pull her through the sliding panel as they heard the lock at the door turn. They had hurried back to the main ballroom, thankful for their brief moment of escape before they had to resume the stuffy and tedious conversation of the night. And as the evening went by, and rumors surfaced of a _haunted room_ in the palace,_ locked, _with_ no way in or out_, where some had heard the distant, _tortured moans of souls long passed_ through the heavy wooden doors, Sarya and Cullen had looked at one another, at first horrified, then with laughter as they wandered away to the guest wing in search of other places to _haunt_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed day four of Kinktober!  
Huge thank you in advance to those leaving kudos and/or comments!  
All posts from Kinktober were sent in by followers on Tumblr. Feel free to join me there if you'd like to follow my blog or send me prompts (smutty or not!): [DarlingRutherford on Tumblr](https://darlingrutherford.tumblr.com)


End file.
